


Scully's Fourth Base Dream

by CaroBertaud



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Season/Series 05, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroBertaud/pseuds/CaroBertaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Redux II and Detour (season 5), Scully has a dream in which she is a virgin and Mulder is her first man. — Written in 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully's Fourth Base Dream

Mulder knocks on the front door of his partner's apartment. Wearing light blue silk pajamas, Scully looks through the peephole and opens the door. Smiling and feigning a sigh, she keeps her hand on the handle of the wide opened door. Small boxes of takeout food are stacked up in piles in Mulder's hands.

 

"Mulder, I'm fine ... and I can cook!" She complains with a smile.

"You don't eat enough!" He replies, grinning and brushing her cheek with a kiss while pushing past her inside the apartment.

 

She closes the door and turns to him, smiling at her partner's intransigent attitude. Hands in her back on the doorknob, she looks at him making himself at home; throwing his jacket on the back of a chair and rummaging through the kitchen cupboards to find dishes.

 

"Chinese or Mexican?" He asks without looking up at her.

She walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator's doors. "Red or white?" She asks, reviewing the cool bottles.

"You're the expert, not me!" He smiles, turning to her.

 

She pulls out a bottle of white wine and closes the fridge.

 

"So Mulder? How long will it take for you to stop blowing in and worrying about me?" She asks, opening a drawer and looking for a corkscrew.

"I'm not worried about you, Scully! And can we really call that blowing in when I show up every other night?"

"Yes!" She responds as if it were obvious, "Otherwise I would not have changed and be ready for bed!"

He turns again and seems to notice her outfit for the first time. "Oh," he says, raising his eyebrows. "You want to postpone to tomorrow?"

"Too late!" She says in conjunction with the "Pop!" of the bottle, teasingly raising an eyebrow.

 

At the invite, Mulder takes the dishes, deposits them on the coffee table and sits down on the sofa. Scully takes two glasses and fills them with wine before joining Mulder into the living room. While sitting at the opposite end of the couch, her leg bent under her buttocks as usual, she hands him a glass and clinks it gently against hers. They both drink a sip, smiling.

 

"I saw Skinner before leaving the office tonight," he begins. "He booked us two tickets to Florida and enrolled us in a seminar."

"A seminar? "

"Team building!"

"Team b—! That's a first!"

"His point exactly!"

"That should be interesting!"

"That should be boring!" He corrects.

 

She smiles. She knows he will be bored to death. This is not exactly what Agent Mulder might consider an adrenaline rush. Mulder needs to grind his brain, to explain the inexplicable, he needs action, he needs to get his mind into the worst psychopath's. She knows him by heart. After five years. And she also knows that somewhere along the way he needs her to be his counterweight, needs her to argue his wildest and outlandish theories. For what she knows, she doesn't need a seminar either to learn how to understand or work with her partner for that matter. Nor does he to understand her.

 

"You think they really teach you to bring food to your favorite partner outside work hours, Scully?" He says, echoing her current thought.

"You think our relationship is as perfect as can be?"

 

They keep drinking while chatting.

 

"Um ... Yes! What else? I watch your back, you watch mine. I know what you think and you know what I think. You rationalize my crazy ideas and I bring a bit of craziness into your rationalism. I have no secret for you and I don't think you keep things from me!" He looks at her inquisitively. "Unless ... you have any secrets, Scully?"

"I don't think it's about secrets, Mulder. You don't know everything about me, just like I don't know all about you."

"I think you do! You know everything about me. What don't I know about you?"

 

She smiles gently. Instead of answering his question, she gets up to go get the bottle in the kitchen.

 

"What don't I know, Scully?" He repeats, intrigued.

 

She comes back, fills the empty glass in his hand, fills hers and sits back down where she was.

 

"Scully?" He smiles now, feeling that there is more than a mere insignificant secret in this intriguing revelation.

"It's nothing Mulder! It's not like we need to know absolutely everything about one another!"

"As team mates we don't, but as best friends we do!" He insists.

 

She keeps her mouth shut, innocently sipping her glass of wine, a smile on the corner of her lips.

 

"It's nothing important. Nor serious. Really!" She reassures him.

"Then say it!" He urges her, about to explode.

 

She laughs: his determination and stubbornness are not some traits that can be easily discarded. But that is what makes him so charming ... well partly, because let's be honest, Mulder is not the most unpleasant man to gaze at.

 

"I can't."

"You can't??! Wow! Now I'm completely intrigued! What can be that big a secret that you can't tell me??"

"I can't believe you have no secrets for me, Mulder!"

"I don't!"

"I can't believe you tell me everything, Mulder."

"What do wanna know? Ask me, I'll tell you!" He says like he has nothing to hide or fear.

She smiles at the thought of this game. And he gives her a new look of defiance, raising an eyebrow, waiting for the question. "I'm gonna need a lot more wine if you gonna play this game, Mulder!"

 

He almost throws himself onto the bottle and is just as fast to fill their glasses for a third time, accepting the challenge. She laughs and he smiles. She takes a sip and thinks about a question.

 

"Okay ... Let me think ... Have you ever done ..." she thinks again, "... Okay! Anything humiliating? Have you ever done something humiliating?" She repeats, drinking.

"Good question!" He drinks a few sips, eyes unfocused, seeking the more honest answer to her question. "Okay, hang on ... I was at the Gunmen's, before you and I met. It was the day of one of their geek friends' funeral. They were pretty low and had started to drink ... for psychologically prep let's say. They offered me to drink, more than reason ... A few hours later, we took a cab to the cemetery ... and in front of the crowd and the coffin, I had an uncontrollable and unstoppable fit of the giggles ..."

"Oh my God!" She laughs. "How did it end?"

"They locked me inside a car for the rest of the ceremony!"

He raises his glass and toasts to that while she admits "Not bad! Good one, Mulder!"

"What's yours?"

"I went into a public restroom while there was someone already in."

"Oh come, Scully! That's your worse moment?? You can do better than that!! You're not playing by the rules." He groans, pouring more wine into her glass.

"I have a tidy life, Mulder; I haven't really done anything humiliating!"

"I get another question." He complains.

"Absolutely not!" She takes a taco, nibbles it, thinking about the next question and sensually licks her fingers. Unconsciously, she stares at him. And her gesture can easily be interpreted differently. Like Mulder does, when suddenly he asks "Scully? Have you ever thought about the two of us in other terms than friendship or work partners?"

"Of course!" She replies without shame.

"Really??"

She nods, and then asks him "Haven't you?"

"Yes, of course!"

 

They look at each other, a little embarrassed.

 

"Pfff, Mulder! This wine is really going straight to my head!"

 

Mulder drops his glass on the coffee table, takes Scully's from her hand and puts it away as well. Then he turns to her and approaches her significantly.

 

"What did you think? Beyond our current relationship?" He asks, subsequently lowering his voice.

"That it would be strange, and inappropriate."

"Why!?"

"Because we work together, because you're my best friend, because ..." She stops.

"None of these arguments is valid to me, Scully!"

 

He gets closer again and puts his arm around her shoulders. Although he has already done this hundreds of times before, this time she feels butterflies tickle her belly. "Mulder ..." She says quietly, trying to dissuade him from crossing a line. But he has already put his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. With his hand on her shoulder, he gently pulls her to him and leans forward. Their eyes are suspended to each other's, at times diverted by a quick glance down their lips. For a few seconds that feel like eternity, their faces are few inches away, their eyes drowning in each other's. His movements are slow, as if expecting an answer from her, and somewhere he takes her absence of refusal as one ... He strokes her lips with a chaste kiss, eyes closed. The kiss is soft and sweet, without tongue or frills, few tens of seconds at most, without excess. He backs his head just enough to look at her. She opens her eyes and smiles, her cheeks are pink with the sweet sensation and alcohol.

He props his back onto the soft couch cushions again, keeping his arm near Scully's shoulder.

 

"How many men have you bewitched, Scully?" He asks, gently patting on her shoulder with his fingertips.

"Hey! My round of question!"

"Really? Okay. I'm listening." He says, taking back his glass and getting ready to drink.

"Okay!" She says, gathering her courage. "Have you ever slept with a virgin?"

Mulder almost chokes and turns to her. "Okay! We're definitely taking a turn here!" He looks into the bottom of his glass and thinks. "No, I don't think I have, not that I know. My first girlfriend was a bit older than me, and the next ones ... not a chance!"

"How old were you?"

"That's two questions!" He smiles at her. "I was 17 years old, she was 19 or 20." He looks at her, trying to guess if his answer satisfies her or is what she was expecting. But her expression is unreadable. Or at least, he cannot read it. He is sure however that if the situation was reversed, she would have been able to read him. "My turn?" He finally asks. Scully nods, taking her glass and a taco. "How old were you the first time?" He asks.

"Huh?" She says, pretending she did not hear or understand and filling her mouth with food.

Then he repeats the question a second time. Scully stares at him before answering. "I've had a Catholic education, Mulder. Since childhood I've been taught that well educated girls should remain pure until marriage."

"You can tell me, I won't judge."

Scully smiles, slightly embarrassed, just slightly, and replies "Mulder, there hasn't been a first time ..."

"Oh! Come on!" He replies upset that she doesn't play by the rules again. Scully stares, insistent, affirmative. "Oh! Come on!" He exclaims, this time out of amazement. "No way!"

"I'm not a prudish, Mulder, I've done stuff, but I never pushed beyond third base, as I think you call it."

"Really? Wow! Never! I would never have bet on this! ... And you're okay with this?"

"At some point, I was, and then there was med school, the academy ... my mind was really elsewhere. But with cancer ... after what I experienced ..." There is no tear in her voice but the cancer word gives Mulder a thrill and he withdraws his arm from over her shoulder to capture her hand. "No, don't worry, Mulder, I'm not gonna go into melodramatic ... It's just that this episode made me realize I'm 33 and I don't want to lose another minute. Time's too precious."

 

He nods and gazes at her. Then he leans toward her, gently pulling their joined hands onto his thigh so that she leans toward him too. He settles her hand flat on top of his jeans and seizes her face. They close their eyes and Mulder kisses her again; a kiss on her cheek, then on the other cheek, and her neck, under the chin, before capturing her mouth in his. Scully puts her other hand behind Mulder's neck, wrapping the brown and wavy locks at the base of his skull with her fingers, cuddling upwards his crown, ruffling his hair in a gesture full of tenderness.  
When his lips brush hers like a feather landing on the ground, for a long moment, he moves them along hers, barely touching them. It's almost unbearable. She begins toying with his mouth too, just exploring around the lips. This time lasts, lasts, lasts ... Then he pricks his tongue very slowly to the corners of her gently gaping mouth. He tightens his grip a little, his tongue becomes more demanding. Valves of a gentle passion open. Scully's lips open under this steady pressure, tongues mingle, endlessly wrap themselves. They kiss as if their lives depended on it. Their hearts embark on a wild ride. This is extremely sensual. Their mouths are stuck; nothing seems to be able to separate them. Their tongues intermingle, suck, lick ... He sticks his deepest into her mouth, she does the same, they literally try to devour each other. Endless lingual dance is played in their mouths closed by one another.

On the urging of the kiss, Scully slides and wraps her hand in the warm confines of Mulder's thighs, and descends the other from his neck to his collarbone, to finally stroke his chest over the material of his polo. Mulder pulls back to look at her gravely, realizing what they are doing ... finally! After five years! He finds her amazingly beautiful, outstanding, flawless.

Fixing his gaze, she slowly opens the top of her pajamas and reveals her voluptuous naked breasts. Mulder's hands are still on her face, lost into the blue of her eyes. And she sees right through him: nothing but passion, respect and desire. He may still wear his clothes now, but he is naked to her.

She takes one of his hands from her face and slides them over her chest. Mulder's breathing becomes more complete, fully inflating his lungs. Scully's hand can feels his chest go fully up and down, and again, and again. He lowers his eyes to the two soft hills looming underneath his hands and begins to caress them gently, cupping her breasts, weighing them slightly, her tits erecting under the brush of his thumbs. Scully closes her eyes and arches her back, her head tilts backwards. He kisses the curve of her neck again and his lips go down to the erogenous valley of her chest while she captures his head in her hands, pressing him tighter against her. She feels her breasts swell, her nipples point under the soft fondling of his fingers, her cheeks blush more, and her vagina lubricate.

Mulder looks up occasionally to gaze at her or watch the effect he has on her. After a moment, Scully makes a small sound of discomfort. Mulder stops and observes her.

 

"You okay?"

"Yes ... It's just ... I can't feel my leg," she says, raising up and releasing it from under her buttocks.

 

She tries to unfold her leg and relax it while he carefully cups her forearm, supporting her. He gets up, takes her hands and pulls her upright. She stands only on her other leg.

 

"We stop whenever you want to", he says, sincerely.

"No, don't stop." She whispers.

 

He leans down to her waist, places a hand behind her thighs, the other behind her back and lifts her up, holding her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss again while Mulder takes the direction of her room. She loves the vulnerability that she sees ripping through him when he surrenders to her, gently lying her down on her back, and lying down against her on the bed.

His mouth returns to her neck, then her ear, his tongue slowly emerging its outline, and she feels his fiery breath set her whole body on fire. She moans as if to beg him to finish her. But no, the sweet torment continues. She slides her fingers under the hem of his shirt, feeling his skin starting to sweat, his muscles tense and relax under her fingers. With his face buried in the curves of her neck, he gently circles her throat with his hand and slides it down her chest, her stomach, to finally longingly rest it on her prominent and sensual hip bone. There, he stops and stares at her as she starts to unbutton his jeans and slip a hand into his underwear.  
She starts to slowly wank him and captures his mouth into hers. She strokes his penis and it lengthens with the gentle pressure of her hand, its veins engorging with blood, swelling. Mulder feels both his breathing and heart rates inexorably accelerate. He urgently frees himself from her mouth, kneels, sits on his heels and looks at her, seizing her face with both hands.

 

"You've done this before, Scully!" He objects.

"I never said I'd never had or given an orgasm, Mulder!" She smiles.

 

Without breaking eye contact, he drops his pants and lies back down against her. He thoroughly opens her silk pajamas and lets his hands wander down to the waistband of her pants. With his other hand, he drags them down and she arches to help. He rises up on his knees and pulls the pants off her legs.  
Time stops as he observes her, kneeling between her thighs, sex erected inside his underwear. She smiles, blushing with desire and a hint of bashfulness.  
Despite the darkness of the room, lit only by street lamps lighting through the window, shadows looming over her almost naked body are perfect, spellbinding. She sits upright, retreats from her pajamas top and removes his underwear. Then he takes her face in his hands and kisses her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth, tasting all of her flavors, breathing her sighs of pleasure. He feels her insistence and he drowns, shudders under her caresses and their kiss. She cups his testicles and masturbates his naked sex.  
Then he lets go of her face, and, while still kissing her, he leans forward, supporting his weight with one hand on the mat and holding back her neck with the other until he lies onto her.  
She bends her legs, her feet flat on the mattress. She loves to feel his weight onto her. He is here, feverish and drunk with desire, sweaty and tense between her febrile almost-trembling thighs. He slips his hand between her thighs and fells the warm moisture of her center. She arches her back under his caress. He kisses her cleared neck. His burning kisses descend to her breasts. He relishes and licks every inch of her sensitive and salted skin while she urgently squeezes his buttocks. His arms tremble under his own weight as he straightens and tilts his head back up for air.

 

Then he lowers his head toward hers, catching her eyes. "Fourth base, Scully? You sure? We can still stop ..." He says softly.

"I love you, Mulder, I'm sure ..."

 

His heart skips a beat. Their bodies are stretched like bows when Mulder comes to his senses, cups her cheek with a delicate hand and tells her he loves her while kissing her again.

Then he removes his hand from her face and wraps her thigh, gently lifts it to facilitate his entrance. He stops kissing her and stares at her. His heart beat races like it has never before. But it is nothing compared to hers. His cock brushes her vagina, caresses it with all its length and slips along the wetness of her desire while she strokes his lower stomach. When their eyes are locked, he slowly slides his penis into her vagina. Her eyes close and her mouth opens.

Mulder stops, still inside her, and places a hand on her cheek. "Open your eyes, Scully. Look at me."

 

She opens her eyes and looks at him, feeling tears of looseness rushing behind her eyelids. She repels them and focuses on Mulder, his gentleness and his strength. He puts his hand on the mattress to take support again and slowly starts coming out and going inside her, very sweetly, attentive to the slightest sign from his partner. She bends her knees more, bringing her heels closer to her buttocks, spreading her legs wider. She places her hands on his buttocks as if wanting to get him closer. He thrusts deeper progressively, without speeding up, occasionally asking if she is okay, if he doesn't hurt her. She reassures him. She loves it. Having _Him_ inside of her is beyond what she had dreamed. Mulder enjoys the slow rhythm of his thrusts, breathing in unison with her, sucking and echoing each of her sighs, feeling every detail of her interior. Arched above her on both outstretched arms, his eyes plunged into hers, he moves one arm up, sensually licks his thumb, and slips his hand between their sweating bodies, placing his large palm on her pubic bone and his thumb on her clitoris. He draws the outlines of the small erectile organ. As he caresses her with great agility, he sees her close her eyes. She groans and squirms.  
He bows and kisses her breasts. He pushes his head back as he feels her vagina's walls tighten as his penis ineluctably repeats its going in and coming out. After a moment, she moans and shouts his name. Her chest rises and lowers in a fast and jerky pace. He then bends down, takes support on his forearms, gluing their fiery bodies together, sliding his hands under her armpits, his hands fondling her shoulder blades before grabbing the back of her shoulders, and pulling them down. He sticks his body against hers, their hearts thumping inside each other's like in a resonance chamber.  
Their faces are only a few inches away. Again, Mulder monitors and probes her eyes as he accelerates the pace, penetrating her in faster and deeper thrusts. Her mouth opens a little bigger, gasping for air, feeling him good deep inside of her, his testicles gently smacking the back of her buttocks. He presses her against him and kisses her passionately, vividly. Their kiss goes hungrier and more torrid as Mulder relentlessly enters her until he eventually empties himself in her. He escapes from the kiss and slides his hands from her shoulders to her skull, immobilizing her face against his in a hug. Their bodies tremble while their rapid breaths try to calm down. Scully closes her eyes. Mulder removes a hand behind her to caress her face.

 

"Scully?" He calls. She swallows hard and barely opens her mouth, licking the corners of her dry mouth, but she keeps her eyes closed. Then he says her name again, softly, "Scully ..."

 

****

 

"Hey Scully!" He repeats, tickling her cheek with his fingertips.

 

Scully, head tilted on her shoulder, is sitting in the passenger seat next to Mulder. The car is parked. She suddenly wakes up and sits upright abruptly.

 

"You drooled a little ... Good dream?" Mulder smiles.

 

She wipes her mouth and looks around. It's dark. And then she snaps out of it. Stakeout!

 

"The suspect just left. You okay? Shall we?"


End file.
